the_death_way_is_herefandomcom-20200214-history
The death way
So it all starts with me and my friends going camping for 2 weeks (I got kicked out of the house by my stepdad). We brought are laptops for Netflix and Roblox.Lets start the story... So me and my friends were playing mm2 like we always do. And then, a wierd guy joined.His user was DeaThIsHeR_kIll. wierd and confusing name right? Ok. His status was, HELP ME plea. It was like the please got cut off. It was a default bacon hair but his charecter was all red. It was like he was covered in blood or got sunburnt. I could tell he was on mobile because he wasn’t all the way red. This is where it gets wierd. im sorry I can’t get images but I didn’t have time. He started to say a message, but it cut off like his status. I need instant hE.He started to act wierd. He was lagging really bad and he was starring at me and my friends. Then, it comes he was the murder and he killed me and my friends, but no one else. But, I don’t know how he knew it was my friends and me he was killing, until that night... After about a half an hour, he left the game and we went to sleep. I woke up at 2:52 in the morning and I saw a figure outside the tent. I woke up my friends and they said “oh no not again”. I was confused. Then, it started banging on the tent and it pulled on it harder and harder every second. I asked my friends what was going on, they replied “the guy is here”. I asked who is guy? They didn’t reply. My heart was pumping really fast and I wanted sleep. Then, the figure left. I went back to sleep and at 8 am, I woke up. All my friends were up watching under the dome on netflix. I was playing wolves life 3 and then, DeaThIsHeR_kIll joined. This time, he was typing full messages. But, it wasnt about help. He was talking about dead people and blood. For example, he said, He is dead now ;). He said ;) after every sentence. After a few days, my friend bought an iPad that looked like the guy from the tent. Also, the only app on the iPad was Roblox with the account on it. It was wierd so he gave the iPad back to the man.There was a body rotting in the mans basement. This is getting wierd... Update: I saw him online a few hours ago and I played with him for a lot more time and he said your next;). He also started to harass me and threaten me and he was Acting very wierd The profile while he was online on the iPad I will update you later Update: I found out the guy that was on the acc was a wanted criminal and has been in prison for harrasment and rape. I’ve been hearing voices saying your next and you should’ve helped me. Another update: my status has been changing a lot and I have not been changing it. The latest status update was Deadly blood signs;). Ill keep you updated.